Furlough (Episode 7.3)
Furlough was the first Merovingian Mission in Episode 7.3. The word furlough means "leave of absence, due to a special need of a company." Mission Transcripts Flood: So nice of you to answer the phone, {redpill_name}. Enjoying the weather? Allow me to fill you in. Zion and Seraph rescued Sati. The General has lost his surface base to the Machines, and has fled with his tail between his legs into the Matrix. He's doing his best to get himself deleted, really, and that would be a bit of a waste. He's doing an even worse job of answering his phone than you are, so I need you to go tap him on the shoulder for us. Operator: I'm reading a bunch of Exile programs in there. Should be the General and his commandos. The General: I'm glad you've arrived, soldier. The Machines are in pursuit. I need to split up my men. I want you to take Kaplan and Verdick here, and get them somewhere out of the way until we work out a rendezvous point. Flood: Do as he requests, {redpill_name}. The General: Take good care of my men, soldier. Flood: Now take those two somewhere and dispose of them, would you? It isn't as if we can hide all of those commandos of his with the Machines tracking them this closely. I don't care how you do it, so long as you make it look accidental. Oh, look, I've found you some convenient Machine programs who I'm sure would happily assist. Operator: I'm reading programs in there--Machines from the looks of it. Flood: Finally. Oh, it seems you're attracting more Machine attention. You'd better remove them. We can't have them tracking you all over town, now can we? Operator: Looks like you're in the clear. Flood: The Machines are closing in on the General. Catch up with him, operative, and explain that the Merovingian wishes to speak with him about salvaging his remaining forces. Operator: Looks like we've got both commandos and Machines in there, and I'm betting they aren't just playing bridge together. Operator: I think you got all of them. The General: The Merovingian? Good. We need to discuss tactics. I'll proceed at once. Operator: Okay, I'll send him the coordinates. You just worry about getting yourself there. The General: We should take separate routes, soldier. Flood: Since you've become barracks buddies with the General, operative, I'm putting you in charge of making sure that he arrives safely, and behaves himself. Operator: Just don't let them put a uniform on you. Life expectancy for one of the General's troops has been taking a nosedive lately. That's the spot. Bunch of Exile programs on the scope. The Merovingian: I'm glad to see that we are in agreement, monsieur. You will be taken to a completely secure, remote location near the surface. This is the sole means by which I can ensure your safety during this crisis. A temporary measure only, of course. Operator: What? The Merv wants the General back in the Real. Twin: Too bad the old card won't be sticking around. Twin: Not sure why anyone would want to go there. Sounds dreadfully boring, really. The General: It's a risky move...but i can't argue with the logic. Machine defenses in the Matrix are too strong right now. They won't be expecting me to return to the real this quickly. Operator: Sounds like he's going to play along. At least he can see who's buttering his bread. The General: Arrangements will have to be made for transportation. The Merovingian: We must do everything we can to preserve our valuable ally, n'est-ce pas? Flood: All we have to do now is work out the technicalities of moving him and his programs between the Matrix and your world, and he'll finally be out of my hair. Some programs simply don't belong in here, operative. I don't expect you to understand these things, of course. completed NPCs *Blood Noble: A sham Sati repaired the weather so quickly. Some of us enjoyed the dark red skies. *Blood Noble: ... *Blood Noble: The Oracle's time draws near... *Commando: Just a flesh wound... I'll manage, sir. // Transmission Log End *Episode 7.3" Category:Episode 7.3 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 7.3)